1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to pillows for sleeping generally and to cervical contour pillows specifically.
2. Description of Related Art
Many prior patents exist for pillows which attempt to help a user maintain proper posture while sleeping. Some have multiple compartments. Some are adjustable.
One example of a manner in which a pillow has been made adjustable is U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,614 to Harper (hereinafter “Harper”) which teaches laterally extending chambers, inflatable with air.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,750 issued to Norstream. (hereinafter “Norstream”) which teaches a Cervical Contour Pillow with two cells integrated at their periphery and a fluid fillable insert.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,682 issued to Kruger, Jr. (hereinafter “Kruger”) which teaches a pillow with a periphery filled to a greater height than a center section.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,691 issued to Ryndak (hereinafter “Ryndak”) which teaches an elongated pillow with multiple tiers at varying heights.
A further example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,810 issued to Kato (hereinafter “Kato”) which teaches a pillow having opposed horizontal side head end support units and a central head back support unit there between comprising vertically opposed neck-bones' support sections separated by an overall central head back rest section. The respective units and sections are segregated into attached, compartmentalized areas where the head back support unit is lower than the horizontal end support units, and the head back rest section is lower than the vertically opposed neck-bones' support sections.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,614
U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,750
U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,682
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,810
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,691
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.